Vehicles having cargo bodies are used in the transportation industry for transporting many different types of cargo. Certain cargo bodies may be refrigerated and insulated to transport temperature-sensitive cargo. The use of metal components within the floor, roof, sidewalls, and/or nose of the cargo body may contribute to heat loss from the interior of the cargo body.